Numbuh 100
Numbuh 100 is the former Supreme Leader of the Kids Next Door, being succeeded by Numbuh 274. He accepted Numbuhs 5, 4, 3, 2 and 1 into the Kids Next Door at each of their graduations. History Numbuh 100 served as supreme leader of the KND for some time was later remembered for his great leadership. He approved of Numbuh 9's operation to lure Teen Ninjas into his bedroom in order to acquire one of their Chickenpox Guns, with Sector V serving as backup. When the operation was over, he arrived along with several other operatives including Numbuh 274, Numbuh 362, Numbuh 86, Numbuh 12 and Numbuh 60. After receiving the mission report from Numbuh 9 and learning of Numbuh 8A & 8B's injuries, he assured Numbuh 9 that he did his best before agreeing with Numbuh 11 that kids will still be vulnerable to Chickenpox until they find the teens' source. He witnessed Numbuh 9's great speech and promise to find and destroy the source of Chickenpox, which he enjoyed (Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E.). He was still the supreme leader when Numbuh 1 was in the academy (Operation: W.H.I.T.E.H.O.U.S.E.), and he was present on the stage at Numbuh 3's graduation from the Cadets Next Door, which was photographed for her to take home afterwards (Operation: H.O.M.E.). He would later be remembered by Numbuh 1 during the great game of tag when talking with Numbuh 362 about leadership and the responsibility of being supreme leader of the KND (Operation: I.T.). He was later succeeded by the famed Numbuh 274, and by his succession Numbuh 362, and Numbuh 5. Personality He was seen a well respected member of the KND, with the renowned Numbuh 1 later stating that he had a natural talent for leadership, being one of the few who could actually handle the strenuous position. Numbuh 100 speaks with a noticeable southwestern accent and is currently decommissioned. Trivia *Numbuh 100 greatly resembles The Steve in hair and clothing. Many fans theorize that he is The Steve after turning into a teenager. **When asked whether this theory was correct or wrong, Tom Warburton was unable to give a definite answer.Youtube: Cartoons VS Cancer - Ep. 3 (The One with Mr. Warburton!) 39:20 *It is unknown when Numbuh 100 was decommissioned. However, it would presumably have been at some point between Numbuh 3's acceptance into the KND (Operation: H.O.M.E.) and the appearance of Mega Mom & Destructo Dad (Operation: C.H.A.D..). *If you type "Numbuh 100" in the Rainbow Monkey website, it will return "decommissioned." *Like Numbuh 362, he pronounced "numbuh" as "number". Gallery Bandicam 2016-02-10 21-13-38-750.jpg|Numbuh 100 along with Numbuh 9 (Maurice), Numbuh 11 (Cree Lincoln) and Numbuh 86 File:Numbuh 100 and Numbuh 9 mourning the fallen operatives .jpg|Numbuh 100 and Numbuh 9 mourning the fallen operatives Bandicam 2016-02-11 22-35-17-074.jpg|Numbuh 100 and Numbuh 274 (Chad Dickson) while Numbuh 3 becomes a graduate of joining the KND in Operation: H.O.M.E.. References Navigation Category:Operatives Category:Supreme Leaders Category:Males Category:Characters voiced by Jason Marsden Category:Former KND Members Category:Decommissioned Category:Code Module Improvement